


The Love We Share

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lapdance, Lingerie, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Photography, Pseudo-Blackmail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:12:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Biting the bullet to save her best friend, Ann finds herself posing in lingerie for Kamoshida. What will it take to please a man who can never get enough? Anonymous commission.





	The Love We Share

Kamoshida didn't scare Ann. He was a creep, but she could handle creeps. She had a way with creepy men that usually meant she could manipulate them into leaving her alone without having to do much other than send a kiss or a wink their way. All the same, Kamoshida was different. Though she wasn't scared of him, she didn't hold the same power over him that she did most men.

She wasn't scared of him, at least at first. She had already agreed to 'date' him in return for freedom for her one of her friends, which was far more than she'd ever had to do with any of the other men who had been interested in her. Now, wearing sexy lingerie underneath her school clothes, she waited outside his office for him, having knocked. He liked to take his time answering the door... to make her feel unworthy of his time, no doubt.

When the door opened and she was let inside, the door had only just shut behind her when Kamoshida brought his hands to her waist, pulling her close to him. He leaned in, pressing his nose to the back of her neck, and inhaled her scent. "I can already imagine how sexy you must look under there," he told her. She felt violated, but it was the least she could do to keep her friend safe, she thought.

"You'll get to see soon enough. But keep your hands off," she told him, in a fake-playful tone.

"Is that any way to talk to your boyfriend? Or to the man funding your fashion endeavours?" he asked her, his tone forceful despite holding the same hint of teasing that hers had. She grit her teeth, and stopped short of reminding him that it was him who asked her to pick up the lingerie in the first place.

"Why don't you take a seat...? And then, I'll, um... I'll get started." She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but to Kamoshida's credit once she asked him to take a seat he didn't waste any time, sitting himself down on his office chair while Ann stood mere feet away from him, preparing herself to disrobe. She looked around for something that she might be able to distract her thoughts with, but found nothing. Hardly any time at all into their encounter and she already felt... not queasy, but there was a feeling in her stomach that she hadn't felt before. Could it have been arousal? No. No chance. She wouldn't get turned on while stripping for an older man. What kind of creep would that make her?

Her shirt came off, and she dropped it onto the table in front of her. In her anxious movements she didn't find the spare time to fold it, so it laid there a crumpled mess; Kamoshida wasn't paying attention to it, he was watching Ann carefully. In the bra he'd told her to buy, one of black colour and lace, she looked absolutely perfect. Her sizeable chest filled out the cups nicely, and they were pulled so tight that her cleavage seemed never-ending. He reached a hand forward as if about to push a finger between her tits, but then paused. Ann let free a silent breath of relief, and then took off her skirt, kicking it away from herself so that she could pose properly; ah, yes, the second part of their deal? He was allowed to take pictures of her.

To Ann, it meant that she could justify the situation to herself somewhat; she was practising for her modelling career. She wouldn't be able to use any of the pictures, of course, but practise was practise. In only a bra and panties, designed to entice whoever laid eyes on them, she posed for Kamoshida. Every fibre of her being felt dirty, but... well, it could have been worse, she supposed, and although she'd never admit it to herself, he was on her mind as she masturbated away the stress that evening.

She had been hoping that he wouldn't ask for anything else from her, but that had been wishful thinking. The next time they met, the lingerie was skimpier — he could almost see her nipples through the bra she was wearing — and he wanted a lapdance. She had no aspirations to be a stripper, so she couldn't excuse herself from the depraved act with some half-hearted idea of practise, but she did manage to ease her own thoughts by telling herself that she was doing it for Shiho's sake. Shiho had been so good to her.

It felt wrong to be thinking of Shiho while she was sitting herself down on Kamoshida's lap, feeling the hardness of his cock beneath his gym pants, but at first it was the only way that she could console herself. She moved her hands to his knees, and then began to shift her hips along his crotch, running both her crotch and the crack of her ass against the bulge in his pants. She had no idea that lap-dances didn't need to include such contact. While his cock thumped beneath her, she tried not to focus on how good it felt to have his hardness pressed up against her over and over.

Kamoshida's hands moved to her hips, and while she continued moving against him he began to direct her movements. He used his new leverage to thrust up against her whenever she pressed down, and the sudden burst of pleasure was too much for Ann; she let out a squeak of surprise, and then a soft moan of pleasure followed when Kamoshida thrust up even harder. Her hand immediately rose to her mouth and clasped over it. She couldn't believe that she'd just done that!

Even worse was the fact that she was now definitely enjoying herself. She could feel herself growing wet, warming the fabric of the lingerie. If Kamoshida commented on it, she thought that she might die of embarrassment. Her hands moved to his knees again, and with an intense blush on her face she did her best to keep herself calm. The moans came rather often from there, a soft one here and there and a louder one each time the gym teacher caught her by surprise. 'How bad does he want to fuck me?' she wondered, biting her lip. She made sure that he couldn't see her doing it, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that she was aroused. She felt Kamoshida's hands move a little lower. He gripped the soft, supple flesh of her behind, and with one final thrust forward reached an orgasm within the confines of his pants.

She felt him pulsating against her, and the wetness that formed as his orgasm was wasted made it obvious what he had done. She was immediately relieved that she didn't have to take things even further than they'd already gone, and yet another part of her was disappointed; she had been so close to an orgasm! Would she have been able to orgasm in front of him? Would that have embarrassed her too? Just how far would she have to go before she stopped herself?

She wasn't thinking about Shiho anymore. Kamoshida's cock had an allure to it, even if it was one that Ann denied.

Days passed, and though she had been cold with him for the remainder of their time together the previous time, Ann did come back to him when he requested her. It was another photo shoot, supposedly, but Ann had her doubts. She recognised those doubts and yet she came anyway. Her cheeks were flushed even as he opened the door, and when she moved into the room she pressed her hand to his chest before he could make a move towards her.

"We need to keep things calm this time," she told him. "I mean it," she continued, a resolve in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. Kamoshida held back a smirk, and then moved over towards his desk, giving her a nod as he moved his chair out from behind the desk and grabbed his phone. Opening up the camera's app, he sat down on the chair.

"If you say so," he told her, dismissively. "Are you ready to go?"

She wasn't. How could she ever be ready for something like that? Ready or not, though, she did continue. Ann felt as if she was walking into a dangerous situation, but she pressed on regardless, double checking that the door was shut before she reached up to unzip her hoodie. She placed it onto another chair in his office, and then followed it with her shirt. Off came her pants, and then she was stood in only the lingerie. At her own insistence, the lingerie was a little less revealing this time, but she needn't have bothered.

Kamoshida leaned forward, a shameless hand slowly stroking the bulge in his pants. "Take off the lingerie, too." With the other hand, he occasionally took pictures of her, just to keep up the charade of this being a photo shoot, but Ann wasn't stupid. She also couldn't resist the temptation. She recalled how close she'd gotten to orgasm last time... perhaps things would be different this time. Reaching her hands back, she undid the clasp to her bra, and then let it fall to the ground in front of her. Before her tits could be on display on their own for too long — enough time for Kamoshida to make a comment about them — she took her panties off, too, leaving herself entirely naked in front of him.

She didn't cover herself up; she did her job, posing for him while he took pictures, but his hand never moved back from his cock, and she could see through his pants just how hard she was. The fact that he hadn't called her out for staring at him yet both relieved and frustrated her. She knew that he was going to do it; part of her hoped that he'd just pull the fucking trigger already.

He didn't call her out in the end, but he did reach down to pull his cock out. Subtlety gone, his length out in the open, Ann paused and stared at him. Her mouth was slightly agape; she didn't know what to say. He acted for her, reaching over to grab her hand. He pulled her close, and as he placed her hand on his cock he leaned up to kiss her deeply. Despite the fact that they'd been 'dating' for some time, this was the first kiss they'd ever shared. She had always wondered why he hadn't been pushy about kissing her. Perhaps he had never wanted to date her in the first place; maybe the entire thing had been a ploy to get here here.

She had taken the bait, but being as aroused as she was, even that revelation didn't help her. She almost came on the spot from the sheer lewdness of the situation. Hot and hard in her hand, his cock pulsated while Kamoshida pushed his tongue into her mouth, taking both her first kiss and the first time she'd ever touched a cock. Ann's pussy grew so wet that her juices began to run down her leg; she wondered whether he knew. The man before her had become less of a man over the time she'd been dating him, and she didn't see him as a creep anymore, either. He was inhuman, either godlike or monstrous, she couldn't decide which one.

Whatever it was, she craved it. For all the bad names she could call him, she wanted more. After letting herself be violated by his tongue, she turned herself around. Her hand reached down to wrap around the base of his cock, and she lined him up with her entrance. She had never even thought about actual sex before, and yet here it seemed like the most logical thing to do. If he had been a predator, then she wasn't some super smart girl playing games, she was his prey.

He didn't wait for her to slide down onto him; he pushed himself inside. Her virginity disappeared along with the last remnant of her denial. She was whatever he wanted her to be.


End file.
